The Years In Between
by nEvIlLsBiGgEsTfAn
Summary: Harrys vanquishe lord voldemort, finished school, and been hit with the killing curse twice. But now hes up for an even scarier journy. Adulthood. Marrige, kids, and jobs. Lets just hope he's up for it!
1. Nerves

"Nervous mate?" Ron asked after seeing the look of sheer terror cross Harry's face

"A little bit" replied Harry even though that was the understatement of the year. Harry felt as if his stomach was about to explode from the force of the nerves that had started at

7am that morning, when he realized today was the day. How did this happen, Harry thought, It seems like only yesterday I was learning I was a wizard, today Im-

But before he could finish that thought Ron took him by the shoulders and looked him strate in the eye.

"Harry, you have defeated the darkest wizard of all time, compared to that this is a walk in the park." Ron said trying to boost Harry's confadince.

"Ron, those things were easy, I mean all I was doing was a couple of wand movements, and yelling a couple of curses. This, well this is something that will haunt me forever if i

mess it up." Harry looked as if someone had just informed him that he would be spending the rest of his life in Azkaban.

"Don't worry so much! It'll all be over before you know it." Ron reassured him, as he tried not to smile.

"You don't understand. I've never done anything like this before. I mean sure I've been in the spotlight but never like this. I'm just afraid that I'll do something stupid and make a

fool of myself." Harry couldn't believe that he was actually telling Ron this. He knew that he would just torment him with it later.

"Just go out there and do the best you can!" was all Ron could say before Mrs.Weasley pulled him out of the tent muttering something about how she had looked for him

everywhere. Harry distinctly heard Ron and Mrs.Weasley arguing before Hagrid walked through the tent flap, almost taking the whole tent with him.

The spacious tent suddenly looked crouded and tight. Harry couldn't help but think about the first time he had met Hagrid.

It had been on his 11th birthday. His Uncle Vernon had taken his wife, Petunia, son, Dudly, and Harry to a house on a large rock portruding from the see in the hopes that he

could keep Harry from learning the truth about his magical abilities. Hagrid had been his savior that day, he had taken him away from the Dursly's into a world Harry thought

only exsisted in the world of childish fariytales. Hagrid was Harrys first look into the magical world. Now looking back on it, Harry couldn't imagine his life if Hagrid hadnt

been the one to tell him about being a wizard. Why if I had just recieved the letter like I was supposed to, thought Harry worriedly, I would never have been able to find Diagon

Ally, or Gringotts, or the Hogwarts Express for that matter! Realizing this, Harry suddenly felt very safe as long as Hagrid was there to help guide him through things, as he

always had been.

"OI HARRY!" Hagrid yelled, it seemed that Harry had missed something.

"Sorry Hagrid I was just thinking about something."

"Well you sertanly got lots to think 'bout, don't Harry" Hagrid said thoughtfully "Do yer mind me askin' what yer were thinkin' bout?"

"I was just thinkin about the day we met," Harry replied slowly "Do you remember Hagrid, all those years ago, when you found me and introduced me to the magical world"

"I sure do remember, in fact thats one 'o the few days ill never ferget. The minute I saw you 'Arry, I knew you was somethin' special." Hagrid replied "Even afore Dumbledore

told me, I knew you was different. Somthin' bout the way you carried urself, it was as if some miracle had happened. You acted 'sif you didnt 'serve it, even tho ur the most

deservin' persone I could think of." After this Hagrid pulled out his tablecloth sized hankerchife and blew his nose. It sounded as if someone had stepped on a elephant.

"I better get out there, 'Arry," Hagrid said once he had composed himself "I just came in to wish you luck"

And with that Hagrid was gone, and the tent seemed spacious once more. For the time being Harry was left to his thougths. He was about to check to see if it was time when H

Hermione walked in. The first thing she said to him was:

"Harry, your bow's crooked. You didn't let Ron do it did you? He never gets it right." Harry was glad that Hermione didn't talk about what he was about to do. As she walked

in he saw that she was in a beautiful silver gown that Fleur had helped Ginny pick out. It went down to her feet and wrapped around her waist. The shawl that had come with it

was hanging limply over Hermione's shoulder. Her hair was straitened, and pulled back in a simple half pony and her hair fell beautifully around her shoulders. If she looks this

good, then what does Ginny look like? Harry wondered

"Wow, you look amazing." Harry said out loud.

"You don't look half bad your self" Hermione blushed, clearly pleased that Harry thought so.

Once Hermione had finished tying, and re-tying Harry's bow, she left to go wait for it to start.

I guess its time, Harry thought sadly. As he walked out of the tent the nerves vanished and were replaces with a feeling of anticipation that Harry had grown quite accustomed to

in the past few weeks.


	2. It's Time

As he walked to his place by the alter Harry could not help but look at everyone who had shown

up to watch. There in the back was Hagrid, who took up 3 chairs on his own, Lockhart whose

memory had improved immensely after his stay at St. Mungo's, Aunt Marge whom the whole

Weasley family had banished to the back, and Xenophilius Love good, who had apologized as soon

as he had Luna back in his arms. In addition to these guests, there was a collection of ministry

and Hogwarts employee's who had been kind enough to earn an invitation.

In the second row were many of the abundant Weasley family. But there were also a few of

Harry's and Ginny's classmates including Seamus Finnegan, Angelina Johnson, and Dean Thomas.

In the front row there was Mrs. Weasley, George, Percy, Charlie and the witch he had

met through work, Bill and Fleur, Remus and Tonks' son, Teddy, and the most surprising person of

all, Dudley. Harry had sent him an invitation just to be polite, he never really expected Dudley to

show up. But he had shown up, and had greeted everyone there as if it was the most natural thing

in the world. I cant believe how much has changed, Harry thought, I mean for one thing he had

lost almost all the fat that had been building up over the 18 years he had been living at his parents

house. Secondly he did not seem to harbor the same distrust and hatred for the magical

community that both his parents had. As Harry looked over the guests, he felt a pang of longing as

he thought of all the people who he wished could have been there. First he thought of his parents

and his godfather Sirius, and then he thought of Remus and Tonks who, just like his own parents,

had left a small child behind. Next he thought of Fred and Collin. It was painful to think about.

He reached the alter and took his position next to Ron, and Neville. Ginny and harry had decided

to go with a more muggle type wedding, so when the music started it was the typical wedding

march with one difference. It wasn't coming from any musical instrument. It was coming from the

flowers that had been placed throughout the grounds.

When Ginny walked out Harry, and every one else present, gasped. Ginny was wearing Mrs. Weasley's old wedding gown. It was a short sleeved silk gown that had a short

trail, being carried by Fleur's younger sister. Her hair was curled slightly and the effect was breathtaking. She was wearing simple diamonds studs and a matching necklace.

Harry could not believe that he was actually getting married. She was so beautiful; Harry doubted that he would be able to catch his breath before it was time to say his line.

So many thoughts were going through Harry's mind while Ginny walked up the alter that he hardly noticed Mr. Weasley walking alongside her. He only noticed him when he

kissed Ginny and took his seat next to Mrs. Weasley. As Ginny took her side next to Harry, all he could do was stare at her face. He was so oblivious that he didn't realize it

was his turn until Ron nudged him and muttered

"It's your turn mate"

"Oh," Harry said quickly as his face turned a deep shade of red, "Um… I do"

"And so do I" replied Ginny.

In a very muggle tradition they exchanged simple rings. Ginny's ring was a twisted gold ring with a small diamond. Harry's was just a gold band. But as soon as the rings were

on their fingers, the others name was etched into it in an elegant writing.

The rest of the service passed so fast that Harry couldn't keep up. It seemed that before he knew it he was riding the Hogwarts express back to London. The Express had been

covered in an amazing amount of decorations of all shapes and colors. Some would flash things such as the typical 'Just Married'. Some would show pictures of Harry and

Ginny's wedding. And some would make loud bangs and pops.

"Harry that was a wonderful idea of yours to get married at Hogwarts. It was so beautiful and magical." Ginny had a far off look in her eye and harry knew she was thinking

about their wedding.

"It just felt right. I mean that place holds a lot of good memories for both of us." Harry said as he drew Ginny in his arms.

They sat there for some time, just holding each other. Before long Ginny's breathing became slow and rhythmical, and Harry knew she had fallen asleep.

"I love you Ginny." Harry said as he placed a kiss on the top of Ginny's head.


End file.
